Beautiful Killers AVP Scar Lex
by aliceapocalypse
Summary: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Two lives changed forever in a single evening. A forbidden love. A galaxy apart. Worlds at war. Two beautiful killers, champions of their species with an unbreakable bond connecting them together. Scar/Lex AVP
1. 1

Into Darkness.

The night is quiet for the first time since beginning of the trial. A soft hum slowly breaks the silent ambiance as a Yautja transporter ship enters the atmosphere. Darkness falls as the fight with the Xenomorph queen ends in a painful victory for the two interstellar warriors. As the icy waters swallow their common enemy, Lex and Scar breathe in a moment of peace as the enemy's body crushes under the pressure from the depths of the sea. The fight for life is over for the enemy but for Scar and Lex, however, the fight for life is far from over.

Barely able to move from exhaustion, Lex lay beside the powerful Yautja. She watches in horror as Scar's body slowly shuts down for repairs. Her body and mind succumbing to a bleak numbness, Lex does not even notice the tear until Scar slowly reaches up and wipes it from his mark on the side of her face. Lex could not stop a panic from building inside of her while staring into his human like emerald green eyes.

What is happening to Scar? Is he dying? Yesterday this bizarre creature was completely foreign to her. Today, these formidable monstrous beings arrive to take her life so a group of teenagers can become men. One such life, one very dangerous Yautja, gave his own life to protect hers. "Please don't go" she whispers into the damp dreadlocks of this giant warrior. Unknowingly, Lex presses her hands on his massive chest as if to hold on to Scar as long as she can.

Scar can feel the tiny, shaking hands of this extraordinary female on his body and wishes with all of his being that he could place his hands over hers and carry her aboard the ship. Not able to coherently communicate with this valiant female ooman, Scar purrs a soft trill with his little bit of breath hoping Lex could hear it. With the last of his strength, he reaches up to touch Lex's face. He just needs to feel the mark of his clan on her body as he feels himself collapsing into darkness. Victory! The cold is setting in and his mind is faintly flashing back to making of the warrior's mark on his brave ooman as a transporter lands and uncloaks. Scar's mind is blackness as the clan Elder materializes before them both.

Many hunters begin materializing all around them to carefully collect their champion. Time is of the essence in order for the medics to immediately remove the parasite in Scar's chest and allow his body to repair. The Yautja bodies are made for battle, as they live in a society where only the strong survive. Knowing this is the last time she will ever see Scar, Lex is reluctant to rise.

The Elder slowly approaches Lex. Although she is severely alarmed by the number of these creatures beginning to appear, Lex stands her ground. "I earned the right to stand beside them" she reminds herself as a large Yautja approaches. She watches as the large Yautja respectfully collects Scar's hunting gear. Lex maintains eye contact with the obvious leader and stands firmly in place. As this being approaches, she stands strong and faces him. "Now I see what you will look like when you get older" Lex thinks of Scar as the moment passes in front of the older warrior.

In a gesture of respect, the Elder offers Lex Scar's spear. Unknown to her, this particular weapon has been passed down from generations through the victorious bloodlines of Scar's family. From watching the events of the day on the viewing screen aboard the transporter ship, the tribe Elder knows all too well how important this tiny little creature is to Scar. He would want her to have this.

After handing over Scar's spear the Elder turns around and walks back to the ship, leaving Lex to standing alone in the icy Antarctic. Although this incredibly brave human female deserves a better chance to survive than this, the Elder knows all too well the complexities and pain of an inter-species mate. The strength of such a bond is unbreakable, even in death. The door closes behind him and starship begins to ascend. "It is better this way. Someday you will understand why this has to be, my young Yautja" the clan Elder speaks to the silent Scar as the starship softly soars into space.

As the words are spoken, a pain pierces through the Elder's chest as his mind takes him three centuries back to his own trial. His mind is back to another beautiful, brave, little human female.


	2. 2

The Elder.

The Elder is watching his fellow Hunters carry Scar's broken body onto the observation deck of the cruiser. This champion has proven himself in battle and kept his family honor. Of this, the Elder had had no doubts. Watching as Scar was laying on the medical platform in a comatose state, the Elder's mind starts to look back at his own Yautja rite of passage. His trial was at this very pyramid only 300 years ago. Similarly to today's ritual, this Elder's trial was also botched at the very beginning. The cause of this dilemma was a single human female.

This uncontrollable woman had been taken as a sacrifice for the Hunters against her will by the leaders of her people. Because of her great beauty and strength, the tribe leaders offered this woman an impressive gift to the Hunters. As the guards held her down to strap her to a concrete slate in the sacrificial chamber, she bit the arm of the smallest man and managed to free her hands for a brief moment. She managed to reach his sword and stab him in the stomach and ran.

Miraculously she battled her way to freedom by killing anything that moved. This tiny creature not only survived the pyramid but also the monsters inside; human, Xenomorph and Yautja alike. She was alone and betrayed by her own species with no way out.

The Elder, who was the pack leader for this trial, did not know what had come over him at that time. He was able to see these events unfold using his arm computer, watching this only human survivor take off throughout the pyramid. The Elder had only moments to watch the female before his own Xenomorph battles began to ensue. Only when a pumped up Yautja male had broken code and attacked this brave young female, the Elder intervened. The Elder challenged the offender for breaking the Yautja code of honor and a fight amongst the two Hunters began.

As the fight began, the woman ran. Without knowing where she was going she ran right into the chamber of the Xenomorph queen.

After killing the other Hunter, the Elder searched until he had found her. Miraculously she was still alive and crouched in a corner just out of reach of the queen. A thorough scan of her body indicated that she did not have a Xenomorph larvae inside of her body. She was shivering and just barely out of reach of the queen so she could not move. The Elder quickly cautiously made his way towards her, so she would not try to run. Without warning, the queen's tail suddenly lashed out towards him. He realized too late that he was within striking distance of the deadly tail.

The woman saw the queen's tail poised at the warrior who had saved her life from the other hunter and immediately jumped in front the Yautja, taking a full blow from the Xenomorph queen's tail. Her tiny body was pierced through the upper portion of her chest.

In a rage, the Yautja killed the queen by slashing into her throat and firing a few rounds into her head with his blaster canon. The queen let go of her victim as her head was dismantled from her body. The Elder picked up the damaged ooman and carried the dying body of his brave female rescuer towards the waiting transporter ship.

Against the commands of the high council, the Elder took this female aboard the ship to be healed. He walked right passed the leaders with her quickly going limp in his arms. Only immediate Yautja medical technology could save this woman, and he knew it. He also knew that this was not the first time a humanoid species had been chosen by a Yautja for a mate. Humans are known as one of the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy, made in the image of the Creator. Although incredibly exotic, their bodies are also very frail. The little human looks at her warrior as he carries her towards the medical room, her emerald green eyes begin to slowly close as he lays her before the medics.

Painfully years later she died in childbirth, as did many smaller species mated with Yautja males. This Elder's prize daughter was then carefully raised, exhibiting the best qualities of both species. As an adult, his beautiful daughter was chosen by a great Yautja warrior as a mate, passing down extraordinary strengths of both species.

Now, looking down at Scar, the Elder is filled with pride for this particular warrior. Scar is a most fine specimen of Yautja, and this Elder can only hope that Scar does not chose the same painful path as he and chose a ooman female for a mate. He can only hope, he knows, since ooman female mates are impossible to deny.

Although the Elder was very proud of Scar, the painful loss of his mate and daughter still haunt him constantly. Albeit only minor, there are some noticeable hints of humanity within Scar, such as his tactical logic over brute force in his fighting skills, his smooth textured skin…and his grandmother's emerald green eyes.


	3. 3

Goodbye Little Ooman.

The beauty of space opens the view on board the Hunter's vessel for the trip home with stars littering the blackness of space. On the observation deck aboard the starship, the hunter Scar is forcing enough strength to try and barely open his eyes just long enough to view the planet Earth one last time. His mind begins to allow flashes of reflection of the day's manhood ritual while beginning to mentally absorb into a dream like state. For a very brief moment Scar thought he could smell the exotic scent this tiny, volatile human female.

The scent of a female is intoxicating for a Yautja male, as they rarely mate in order to save high levels of testosterone for battle. It was the scent of the human female that had originally distracted Scar enough to leave his hunting party and follow Alexa Woods. The female should have been a tool, used only for the hunt. So much like his grandmother, this tiny unbreakable female warrior killed the monster that was trying to take her against her will; and by doing so she had also earned her right to live.

Scar was faintly recapturing the actions of this tiny but deadly human female, how she clawed her way to the top of a crumbling floor to survive, stood her ground to face him instead of run away in fear as he growled and approached her in the pyramid. Scar also remembers the grin he had inside of his bio mask as she called out for him as he walked away. He already knew at this point that he would never leave her behind, but wanted her to come to him willingly. Scar knew, even before he heard her voice behind him as he walked away, that he would come back for her.

The beat of his heart begins slowing down even more, his thoughts drifting to the moments when this mere human being, a substandard creature compared to Yautja, had risked its own life to save his. Yaujta hunt, use and kill this very species for sport. It is understandable for a being to preserve the life of its protector to save itself, even if it is considered an enemy. Instead, this human female risked her only opportunity to escape to the top of the pyramid just to save him, the hunter.

Fighting for survival, this little warrior battled the enemy of enemies instead of running away to safety, just to save his life again. If she no longer needed his protection, why did she put his life before her own after all his species had done? In a society where only the strongest and the best of the best survive, this tiny ooman female has earned her place among his tribe. The little ooman is a warrior.

The images are now fading into nothingness. The powerful Yautja male has finally shut down completely for bodily repairs. Scar knows from the events of the day that Lex would die for him. Would he die for her? Yes. At this moment, Scar did not how he was going to be able live each day without her. Even if he managed to find her again, she cannot live in his world and he cannot live in hers.

The final thought flickering through his brain is, "please be alive little ooman.". Finally, Scar allows the blackness to swallow his consciousness as the pain of leaving Lex behind begins to set in.


	4. 4

Goodbye Scar…

Reality begins to finally settle in as Alexa Woods finds that she is now completely alone in what is left of the abandoned whaling station. The Antarctic chill begins to blow right through Lex as the lights of the starship carrying her warrior away are beginning fade. Surrounded by a cold darkness, Lex is starting to notice that her body is beginning to go numb. Her adrenaline is dropping and so is her body temperature. Lex tries to walk towards the abandoned station to try to find a way to call for help, but finds that her limbs are frozen from the icy atmosphere. Her mind is screaming for her body to move, and fails.

It seems that having to lose her cold climate gear to escape the acidic blood of a monster only extended her death sentence. She barely feels herself fall to the snowy ground. "I must stay awake" Lex is repeating to herself as she watches small flakes of snow dancing in the last bit of light as it fades into nothing except the surrounding blackness. She sees nothing, hears nothing…and feels nothing. "Don't give in."

As darkness falls the icy chill in the wind is barely noticeable, as bits and pieces of today start flashing through Lex's mind like sparks from a flame. For a moment Lex thought she could feel the heat from Scar's thermal mesh suite, but she was wrong. Lex is refusing to fall asleep, reaffirming to herself that "I made it this far and the ice is my specialty. There must be someone waiting for us, Weyland would not spare any expense with this incredible find by not having some kind of search and rescue party on standby so hang in there!"

Her thoughts flicker back to earlier in the day, back to the explosion when this monster, who had ruthlessly killed her crew, had in turn put itself in harm's way to protect her. This powerful male species was actually running behind her at one point as if to protect her from the blast of the explosion. Lex thought she could still feel the weight of this powerful creature on top of her, protecting her on the sled when she lost her grip as it flew quickly to the surface. Lex knows by now that this alien male wants her to survive. Another flash flickers in her brain and she sees Scar's amazing aerial assault on the Xenomorph queen, to save her again as she was under attack. This action cost him his life.

Lex suddenly realized, if Scar was truly dead, then why were the other Hunters so careful with his body? The intense pain of the very thought of Scar's death pierced her brain like an arrow. Into the cold darkness of the night Lex began to cry out "He came back for me...he could have walked away in the pyramid but he came back for me. When the queen left him to come after me, instead of calling the Hunters to come to his aid, he came back for me."

Lex is a woman of power, a loner. It has been a difficult challenge for find a mate that can keep her interest. Here this thing from another world shows up to use her species as equipment for a sport and now Lex does not know how she will go on without this amazing male Yautja. What happens now? Where do you come from? Will you come back?

This creature's eyes were so…human. For such a merciless warrior, his eyes were such a deep entrancing emerald green. She did not know what to expect when Scar first took off his mask before her. Of course she already had a peek of him in the pyramid, but it was nothing compared to really seeing him up close. As Scar flexed his facial muscles and let out a victorious battle cry, this massive male Yautja looked every bit the warrior that he truly was. This creature was chosen well by his people for this battle.

Lex's final thought, as the numbness was completely setting in, was the hope that the white light she is starting to see getting brighter and brighter was Scar coming back for her. Please be alive, my beautiful killer. Lex thought, for the slightest of moments, that she heard the deep trilling of a Yautja.


	5. 5

Whomp, whomp, whomp. The sound of the blades from the Med-Vac helicopter began to echo in and out of Lex's mind. Faintly, incoherent voices added into the ambience. "He came for me" she whispered, as her mind melted into nothingness.

A silent alarm tripped by Charles Wyland had signaled a standby Weyland Industries rescue crew as he was dying in the pyramid. The search for the remainder of the discovery unit was called off soon after finding Alexa Woods. . Although DOA, she was found just in time to be brought back to life. They were lucky to find her when they did. The signal from Charles Wyland had been suddenly lost and the coordinates of the signal origination only lead to a giant hole of emptiness. A stunned rescue crew, which all have seen many incredible things while on staff at Weyland Industries, just stared blankly. The entire area had been demolished and left with nothing. It was as if someone had dropped a miniature atomic bomb on place. Only, radiation levels were barely above normal. Ms Alexa Woods is the only hope of finding out exactly what happened here.

Almost a galaxy away, Scar is allowed one week for his body to complete its repairs as he returns to his home planet. Now a blooded warrior, he is to be sent out into battle in interstellar wars. Sitting on the outer ledge of his personal quarters, Scar held a human skull in his hands. Born and bred to be a warrior, this human skull is just one of many little trophies from his hunting years past. Scar should be ecstatic, a blooded warrior! Instead he is stung by a sharp pain of emptiness and loss. His thoughts were only on one lone human female. While he sat stroking the cheek bones of this old dried out human skull, unknown the Scar the Elder was watching with dismay.

Of the many clans of warrior Yautja, Scar's clan was one of the most highly respected. This clan is used throughout the galaxy for wars. After watching the scene on the ledge, the Elder decided to put Scar into battle right away. There must be no time for him to revisit the memory of this human. Although this Elder has no regrets over his decision three centuries ago to mate with a human, the he still did not want this Yautja to mate with the human species. Not because the Elder desires a more pure Yautja offspring from Scar, but because the Elder does not wish for Scar to endure centuries of pain of losing his mate while he is still young. As Scar's superior, he will not allow it and as Scar's grandfather, Scar must obey his rule. It is the law of the clan.

In a dark room of a private hospital, Lex is in and out of consciousness. It almost feels as if something is strangely massaging her cheek. A soft, familiar trilling noise was whispering in her ears. Blindly reaching up, she could feel soft but slightly textured muscles, formed inside of a metal vest. The trilling in her ears was like a soft purr. Lex was feeling around the strange designs on the armor as claw like fingernail gently worked its way around her neck and collar. Now the strange massaging sensation was travelling to her head. Four points, sharp yet gentle, began to message her head as the trilling softly purred in her ear. Her mind slowly began to sharpen and started to register the sensations… Scar?


	6. 6

Is that you?

Scar knew he had only moments with his human as his duty now calls. As a blooded warrior Scar is now permitted to move about the galaxy without question. The demands on him now are great, but so are the rewards. Scar had only a brief moment in time before he must leave on a hunting mission at the other end of the galaxy. Almost like an uncontrollable addiction, he chose to take the short amount of time he had available to return to Earth. Scar had to touch Lex one more time, to see her breathing himself. He had to know she was alive.

"Take me with you" Lex was whispering into the strands of the thick black dreadlocks sweeping over her shoulders. Scar's response came as a deeper trill in the back of his throat. The tone of his response was disappointing. Time is up and Scar has to leave. Lex was alive, this is why he came, but the pain of this moment was far more severe than he could have for seen. He gently strokes her quivering stomach with his finger nail as she rubbed her fingers over his enormous arms and chest.

As he continues to gently caress her head and face with his mandibles, Scar wants nothing more than to take Lex with him as his life mate. Regretfully he will not allow her to suffer the fate he knew she would by doing so. Scar knows that now is the time that he must walk away from his forbidden mate forever. Taking her with him would surely be her demise. If the birthing of his young did not kill her, the tribal Elder most definitely would. How would she handle a human hunting mission when he is ordered to do so?

Although the Yautja mouth is not capable of successfully forming proper human speech, Scar is still able to convey his emotions and concerns in a way that Lex can understand. Lex dismisses Scar's reluctance to take her, "I can handle it, just take me with you. Scar, don't leave me forever. You always come back for me."

It's time to go. Scar gently massages Lex's head with his mandibles one last time and softly holds his giant hand under her tiny face and looks into her eyes for the last time. Tears were forming under the eyes of this amazingly brave human female, his life mate. Scar trilled softly as he wipes a tear with one of his mandibles. Instantly Scar is gone. Lex suddenly felt as if a massive hole was punched into her chest as she realizes she was alone. "Come back for me" her lips were forming, hoping Scar could still hear her calling. Only this time, Scar is gone and does not return.

The Hunter's technology allows their species to travel through space very quickly. The Yautja home planet is in a binary solar system, it orbits around two stars instead of one. Having two suns, the planet's resources have an abundance of elements not found on singular systems such as the planet Earth. As the particles inside the universe are held together by gravity, the element 115 commonly found on the Yautja home planet allows them to use anti-gravity to seamlessly travel through space.

Using this technology, the Yautja and several other advanced life forms are able to bring intergalactic points closer together by bending the fabric of space time. This takes place in lieu of travelling from point A to B in a linear mode using primitive methods of propulsion as it is done on simple planets such as Earth. The method of anti-gravity makes space travel within the galaxy fast and easy for the Yaujta warriors to accomplish their inter galactic hunting missions.

As the Elder worryingly watches Scar return home from his trip to Earth, he suddenly becomes distracted by alarms being set off by a rogue clan of Bad Blooded Yautja on their way to Earth. This particular tribe was originated by the hunter Celtic's father. Although Celtic had tracked down and murdered his Bad Blood father many years ago, this particular clan had then chosen to follow Celtic although Celtic wanted nothing to do with them. With the news of Celtic's failed rite of passage, this rogue clan had created a hybrid monster to deliver destruction on Earth to retaliate.

As the clan approaches Earth's atmosphere, the tribal Elder quickly dispatches the Wolf, one of his greatest Blooded Warriors. Knowing just how dangerous this particular tribe of bad bloods truly is, the Elder's orders are to eliminate the clan, destroy the monster and leave nothing as evidence behind. Destroy it all, which is what Wolf is guaranteed to do. The very thought of how this clan mixed a Xenomorph with a Yautja to make this monster made the Elder cringe. As his thoughts drifted from the Earth situation back to the problem at hand with the human, the Elder made a deadly decision.

The Hunter known as Wolf is a very experienced warrior. Nothing survives his missions except for him. Soon after receiving his orders from the Elder, he immediately made it to Earth to resolve the situation. Proper Yautja justice is delivered precisely and quickly to the bad blood clan, the monster they created, and everything else in the way. A few more scratches on the bio mask and he is ready to report to his leader.

As Wolf completes the report to the tribal Elder and prepares to return, he was given one more kill mission to complete before he is to leave the planet Earth. Wolf took a moment to absorb and assimilate the kill order by an Elder that breaks Yautja code.

Ultimately, the Elder is responsible for the consequences of the kill order not the deliverer. Blooded Warriors follow orders without question, especially Wolf. The Elder just gave Wolf the kill order for Alexa Woods.


	7. 7

Orders

It's a beautiful day in another no name little town, the sun is out and air has a slight chill. It's perfect. Only a few days after being discharged from a Weyland Industries private medical center, Alexa Woods decided it is time to piece her life back together. The pyramid job, so it now being referred to in her mind, provided Lex with enough funds to begin another solo expedition on the ice.

Preparing for a new journey is a difficult task with half of one's soul missing. Lex wants Scar to come back for her, but deep down she knows how much he cherishes her life. A sickening acknowledgement that he will not come back this time creeps through her body. What she needs right now is hit the ice and break another record.

Wondering into the nearest outdoor outfitters store, Lex is oblivious to the stares at the mark on her cheek by insignificant humans. After the pyramid job, the world as she knows it has completely broken apart and now is a different place. After Scar, human social differences seem so wasteful and petty.

Feeling empty inside, Lex begins to wonder the store and starts autonomously stocking up on the gear she will need to be away from mankind for a period of time. Along the list of items she added "weapons" which is new for her, then quickly decided against it. "The ice is my specialty and besides, there will not be another trial on this planet for a hundred years" she thinks to herself as she scratches it off of her list.

On the other side of the planet, Wolf easily finds his target with the information sent to his computer from the Elder. A picture of Miss Alexa Woods has been downloaded into his arm computer as well as her complete life biography. A quick study of his target gives him the assumption he will most likely find the kill target in a remote area of the Northern Hemisphere. Scanning the areas of high probability aboard the mini transporter ship, Wolf finds his prey. He wires up his thermal mesh for the temperature drop and chooses his weapons.

Wolf chooses his gear wisely. Alexa Woods is a blooded warrior, among the human and Yautja species alike. Although using the shoulder cannon for this particular kill would be disrespectful to such an honorable target, he still loads it as a means of last resort. Wolf will not underestimate the power of this brave little human female. Many Yautja were watching as she earned the warriors blooded mark of the clan; where many Yautja have failed she succeeded. As much as Wolf hates the idea of destroying this little champion, he also has a feeling of elation to have been selected to battle such an honorable kill target. Even though her skull will be a small trophy, because of her accomplishments Wolf plans to take it for display anyway.

Ultimately Wolf decides to leave behind his long range weapons, even though termination of this target is mandatory. A prey of this magnitude deserves a more honorable death than an instantaneous shot to the head. His first preference is to respect this particular target by killing her with a Yautja sacrificial dagger. If the target is able to escape this method of termination, Wolf will have no choice but to kill using the extended wrist blades. Remembering Miss Woods in action at the Pyramid, Wolf does another accuracy check on his shoulder cannon, then sets the transporter's coordinates to his target and lifts off.


	8. 8

Hello Wolf

Over the years, Lex has spent countless hours on the ice. Being alone on these mountains never bothered Lex, in fact she prefers to conquer these challenges solo. For some reason, this time is different. It seems that during most of this trip her thoughts remain on Scar. His massive size, his boyish face for an alien, even his battle cry is amazing. The more she looks back at the details of this alien being, the more interesting he becomes. Lex very much enjoyed the sensation of his mandibles stroking her face and body. As unnatural as the situation actually is, it feels so natural to do.

Lex is ecstatic he lives, if only she can feel his smooth yet playfully bumpy skin or hear his soft trill purring in her ears just one more time "Please come back for me Scar" she says out loud into the cold, empty breeze of the arctic. Only momentarily breaking the beautiful silence of the climb, the quiet is comforting.

As the weather requires her to stop for the day, Lex sets up camp on a large ledge on the side of the mountain. The view is spectacular, so tranquil and peaceful. A small pool of water is hidden between valleys on the tops of some mountains below. The sound of the wind picking up carries the gentle call of the limited wild life surrounding her. A sound she is very accustomed to hearing, which is why a displaced sound in the distance sent a chill through her body. Nothing loud or distinctly recognizable, which is why even though it seems quite far the fact is, that it does not belong here.

Suddenly it was hard for Lex to relax. She felt warm and safe from the elements, but something did not feel quite right. The interesting sound never repeated, and it was distant but still made her nerves stand on end. Taking a moment to unpack some food, her vision suddenly seemed to blur, then focus. It was as if her peripheral vision was intermittently just blurring and focusing. She takes a moment to try to focus and her eyes seem fine all of a sudden. Thinking it must be the chill, she begins to finish unpacking dinner when she hears it. The trilling of a Yautja and it isn't Scar. This Hunter is cloaked, and from what she understands of Yautja culture, cloaking is mostly used for hunting.

There was no time for guessing. Within seconds of hearing the sound, Lex instantly leaps from the ledge of the mountain. As she jumps, a large armed Yautja materialized next to the ledge where she had been sitting. He strikes hard with a long, wavy knife in his hand barely missing her as she falls over the ledge.

The safety rope attached to her climbing harness tightens, causing Lex to just dangle on the side of the mountain like a fish in a barrel. Her mind and heart begin to race while trying to understand why this thing was trying to kill her. Is it because she knows about them? Is it an enemy of Scar? Where did this Hunter go? As quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

Frozen in a panic, Lex remains still. She knows that she is easy to find, so where is this Hunter? She stilled, trying to determine the common sounds of this mountain from the uncommon sounds. She hears it before she sees it, large slashes into the rock making its way down to her. She did not have any more rope to repel, or any other safety ledges to grab. She calmed herself inside and waited.

It did not take long for this deadly creature to get close. In moments she could feel the warmth from the thermal mesh on its body, it is here and Lex has no place to go. All she could do is wait for it to get here before she could react.

As the Hunter got close, Lex grabs her climbing axe from the holster on her back and flings it hard into the area of the Hunter. She holds her breath and prays for a direct hit. Suddenly Wolf uncloaks at her side and Lex feels a wave of panic as she realizes that she missed.

Not even acknowledging the attack of the ice axe, Wolf opens the ceremonial dagger and strikes towards the target. Immediately Lex realizes that she is unable to reach the climbing axe. Lex did the only option available to her in the situation. She unhooks the safety rope from her climbing harness and half slides half tumbles down the ice leaving the Hunter stabbing into the empty ice where she had been dangling.

When the dagger hits the empty wall of ice Wolf quickly recovers his weapon. He is ready to end this mission and return home with his trophy. Surprisingly, felt proud of this tiny warrior female for a moment when he hit a wall of empty ice. The moment passes quickly as the trail of blood in the snow indicates that the target will soon be acquired and destroyed swiftly. Retracting the blades, Wolf follows pursuit.

In the center of the Milky Way Galaxy, Scar just completed his first independent hunting mission as a Blooded Warrior. Although he is victorious, his thoughts remain on his forbidden mate. He has a sinking feeling in the depths of his being that he does not yet understand.

Victorious and empty inside, Scar makes it back to the home planet and reports in with his leader. Now facing the Elder, Scar feels a sudden wave of numbness inside of his body. The Elder has a look of sadness and regret in his eyes, very rare for a Yautja. The spoken words of the Elder shakes Scar to the very core of his soul.


	9. 9

These words are spoken by the Elder and changes Scar's life forever, "I gave a kill order for the human Alexa Woods." Scar and his grandfather never lost eye contact as Scar's wrist blades sliced through the heart and lungs of the Elder. As the Elder's life blood was spilling out from his body and he finally began to feel at peace after centuries of internal hidden pain from losing his life mate so long ago. "Finally" trilled the Elder as the blades retract and exit his body.

Flashing images of his mate and daughter were passing through his vision as intermittent waves of light. The Elder can no longer see the face of his killer as life seeps from his body. First he sees the smiling face of his mate, then the beauty of his daughter grown. Now the Elder sees his young, beautiful mate reaching for him in the peaceful surrender of death. This last image to passes through his mind as the Elder's being shut down forever.

For many decades the Elder had no doubts that his champion grandson Scar would be the one to finally bring him peace. Not only was the intention of this Elder to finally be at peace from his internal suffering, but it is also time for Scar to begin the path to take his place within the next few centuries as well. Hopefully, with this scene played out in both of their lives, Scar will not take the same path with a human for a life mate.

Since his youth, it is known that Scar has an unprecedented skill for logic and decisions. Whether or not this decision to kill the Elder of his clan will result in a death penalty, rage is the leading force behind his actions. He knows that there is no time to get to the planet Earth to save his life mate. He also knows that Wolf is one of the greatest killers in the galaxy. Although Lex is an incredible warrior, there is no probability for success against the experienced Yautja blooded warrior Wolf.

As the rage began to settle, Scar could finally see the facial expression of his deceased grandfather. "Why did you make me do this?" passes through Scar's thoughts. As the light completely leaves the Elder's eyes, his face frozen forever looks as if he is almost…smiling. It began to sink into Scar's mind that this might very well be his future, too. It is already too late to rescue his mate and numbness was creeping in to replace what once was his former being.

Scar's future after his recent actions against the tribe leader is unknown. His rank as a blooded warrior will surely be under consideration. There is no specific code to revenge the death of a substandard species such as a human, even if chosen by a Blooded Warrior for a mate. The deceased Elder had only broken a minor warrior's code by wasting a Hunter's time on an unnecessary kill order. Only moments after the Elder's death, leaders in the high council instantly arrived and intervened in the situation. Scar held his position while the body of his grandfather was being removed.

The leader of the council approaches Scar to consider all aspects of the actions taken by both high ranking and respected Yautja warriors. As the leader of the high council begins to review the events on the display, he brought up the current image of the reason for the attack, human being Alexa Woods, up on the screen in front of them. The first image everyone in view can see of Lex is the mark on her cheek. Then the image expands to expose her as she lays bleeding and freezing in the snow with Wolf closing in fast.

Scar's body begins to shake as he watches helplessly as his soul mate lay dying cold and suffering on the view screen in front of him. This powerful Yautja warrior began to look towards the leader of the high council and once again an uncontrollable rage starts to build inside of Scar.

Lex was in and out of consciousness as she falls part of the way down the side of the mountain. She stops tumbling abruptly as her foot gets stuck inside the cracks of a large boulder. Suddenly she feels something snap in her leg. Lex started to feel the pain pulsing up her body in ripples, at least it has not gone numb she is thinking to herself. Also at this moment she has to start fighting the urge to go to sleep. "I have to stay away" Lex kept saying to herself out loud, as if to affirm her will power to the world. Although it might be best to be asleep when the Hunter arrives, Alexa Woods is a fighter. She will fight to survive with her very last breath. Lex forces herself awake and starts trying to wiggle her foot out from the crevice in the rock when the hunter Wolf lands beside her.

Wolf opens his wrist blades, aims at her head and strikes down. There is now a blade on each side of Lex's neck, and a large fist holding her face into the snow. Her head was angled so her mark is facing the Hunter as he held his position for the final strike.


	10. 10

The thermal mesh from the hunter was keeping Lex slightly warm while Wolf placed some of his weight on top of her, holding her in place. The touch of the blades on each side of her neck are surprisingly warm, even though she felt as if they would slice right through her if she moved her head at all. What was taking so long for this Yautja hunter to strike? Lex opens her eyes, with her head tilted to the side she sees the hunter holding her in place with one hand while leaning over her to keep her in place.

Holding his position, Wolf receives his orders from the high council leader to cease and desist the order to kill. Keeping the target in place, Wolf waits for further instructions. Her face is positioned with a slight tilt to one side. Gazing at her warrior's mark Wolf could not help but look upon this little human with respect. Over the many centuries of inter galactic battle Wolf has properly allied himself with many other worldly species for victory. These choices are not made lightly by a Yautja hunter, only the proven ones of a species will attain this Yautja mark of honor.

Holding for his orders, internally Wolf is ripped apart. He knows how this kill will spiritually destroy his fellow Yautja warrior. There is no greater pain in life than losing one's soul mate. Scars loss will be a senseless one. At least Wolf can keep this brave little ooman warm, for the time being to respect his fellow hunter.

Although she is telling herself over and over, "Don't let go" Lex finally closes her eyes. She is beginning to allow the sleep to come, but only for a moment. A combination of this Yautja's warmth and the numbing pain in her leg are beginning to wear on Lex physically and mentally. As she is fading in and out of pleasant nothingness, she believes she feels the blades slip away from her neck. Not finding the strength to open her eyes, her focuses her mind on the trying to feel the blades on each side before trying to move. Still unable to open her eyes, she does feel a sudden rush of coldness where the blades had been. They are gone! What is happening?

A chill from the arctic air brushes over her body for a brief second. A strange sensation begins to cover her entire body, it feels almost like a warm liquid. Is it blood? Am I dead? Lex is unable to force her mind and body to cooperate as the darkness overcomes her consciousness.

Scar takes off for Earth as quickly as possible. His computer will not read her vital signs, but his mind rests in the knowledge that Wolf is still holding his position and would not be wasting his valuable time on an already dead target. As this is Wolf's kill, he does hurry before Wolf decides to take his trophy and return to the home planet.

As his personal starship streaks through the Earth's atmosphere, Scar does not slow down for a soft landing. Crashing into the snowy bank he leaves his weapons behind and races towards his mate. By the time Scar arrives to the scene, the council had just ordered Wolf to stand down. The kill order has been aborted. Wolf removes the blades from the target's neck and rises to meet Scar. Wolf and Scar have no need to engage in communication. Wolf decided that Lex's skull is too small for his trophy collection and heads toward his ship to return home.

Scar drops to his knees and kneels besides his beautifully frail little human warrior. He leans over her and places his large body over hers as looks down at her broken body. She survives the pyramid, she survives the queen and now she survives the Wolf. How can he leave her now? Is this little creature capable of living among the Yautja?

Scar takes a moment to remove the cloth portion of his uniform and gently wrap up his mate. His ship is Scar carries the unconscious Lex to his battleship and places her inside. He calls in a landing request to the nearest transporter floating in space. Luckily the transporter is within the Earth's solar system and Scar is able to take his mate there quickly. Scar boards the transporter ship with Lex in his arms. He walks past the eyes of many of his tribe without question, this is Scar's chosen mate. As he gently lays her down on the medical table, the medics are able to get to work on Lex quickly. They will also need to make engineering changes to the human's body to comfortably survive on the Yautja's home planet.

A soft humming sound mixed with a familiar scent awakens Lex from her slumber. Her body finally begins to respond to her brain's commands, as she forces her eyes to open. Lex is surrounded by darkness except for the giant window just in front of her. Her brain begins to register the dancing lights and brilliant display of colors only seen in science fiction movies. Space!

Startled, Lex tries to sit upright. A large pair of muscular arms gently wrap around her. A soft, familiar trill begins to whisper in her ear. Scar! For a moment, Scar and Lex are lost in each other, just laying next to one another allowing time to finally stand still for them both. Lex begins to slowly feel around the bare chest and arms belonging to her warrior. He came back for me! Lex finds herself wrapped in some kind of sheer yet elegant off white material.

Lex is starting to notice that her body feels different, everything inside of her feels a little sore and achy but her vision seems to be a lot clearer and her body feels stronger. She is still human, only modified to adjust to a new planet and atmosphere. She is realizing now that a barrier has been crossed that can never be crossed over again. Lex can never go back to Earth. Life as she knows it will never be the same, and she couldn't be happier.

Scar could not yet take his place as an Elder for another century, but he is enjoying the various inter-galactic battles and hunting missions that his duty calls for. His actions of killing the tribal leader have been justified by the high council, since his mate is a recognized blooded warrior of his clan. Although the tribal leaders did not originally approve of Scar's choice of a human being for a life mate, Lex was a very special female. She did prove herself worthy to live among this Yautja tribe.

As Scar travels back toward home to report, Lex is resting impatiently in the medical recovery ward until medics clear her to leave. She is relentless in her pursuit to be cleared early. Of course they would all be more than happy to rid themselves of this feisty ooman, but these Yautja medics are taking extra care of this particular warrior's mate. Especially, since it is so rare for a humanoid species to survive birthing Yautja young.

Scar is picking up speed on his way home to his precious family so he can arrive before Lex is put back in restraints by the medics for trying to leave to early again. He is remembering how the news of her pregnancy made him terrified as no other time in his life, but he just knew from the depths of his being that if any tiny human female could survive giving birth to a Yautja warrior it was his Alexa, and she did for Scar three times over. Bringing him back to reality is a voice echoing through his control panel and it sounds urgent as it requests Scar to hurry.

-The End.

Thank you for reading my short little story! I absolutely love the Scar/Lex pairing of AVP and wanted to contribute to their life together. Wish I could have made it a little longer. As my family/work/college life permits more stories will come and also looking forward to reading all of yours! Your feedback is most welcome, especially since this is my first fanfiction story. Thank you again!


End file.
